Campaign:Episode Forty Nine
Opening Crawl Co-mingling! Tryst Valentine, notorious fugitive, smuggler and rake is currently living out the cad’s nightmare: two dates on the same night in the same restaurant. One with lovely Lavali, master prosthetics crafter, and the other with Tubaik, villainous poster boy for bounty hunting’s biggest week. Lyn and Leenik are committed to aiding his ruse, but is two dates too far? Meanwhile Bacta attends the opening ceremony for BHIKKE after winning a bounty-hunting license. What danger lurks in the crowd? And even on stage? Listen! Plot Summary "Ok. This one is Tryst on two dinner dates. They're taking place in the same restaurant. Hijinks... ensue.... I want to reiterate that this is a Star Wars game." Bacta is having his makeup done for the opening ceremony of BHIKKE. He is being assisted by Lontrice, the cousin of a shopkeeper from Mandalore (see Trivia, below). Bacta wants to disguise himself and asks for a scar, Lontrice is going to give him a real one with a knife but is revealed to not actually be the makeup artist. The real makeup artist, Chris, gets to work on Bacta. He gives Bacta a dueling scar and airbrushes over his arm tattoos, though he thinks the arms look bad and is very unhappy about it. Rishi from Dr. Kabral’s office calls Bacta and tells him Tony has been acting aggressive. Bacta gives her Leenik’s number and tells her that Leenik will be able to calm the vornskyr down. Bacta is directed to his seat in the amphitheater to await his role in the ceremony. He is seated next to co-winner Tuam, whose hand he holds, and Rendezvous Valentine (whom Bacta does not know). Bacta engages Rendezvous in conversation, asking what she is being honored for. She brought in the most money bounty hunting this year: 1.2 million credits, much of it for bringing in a jedi. Bacta asks the jedi’s name and Rendezvous pretends not to remember, trying to get a rise out of him. Bacta sees through the ruse but backs down, still pretending to be “Oliver Queen.” Rendezvous reveals she knows who he is and asks how her brother is doing. Rendezvous and Bacta discuss Tryst and why the Mynock is on this planet; she hands Bacta something. Rendezvous tells him she took in the jedi knight Garrick. Bacta doesn’t think this is very impressive; he does think that Rendezvous is much like her brother, which she staunchly disagrees with. They discuss the Valentine family’s ways. Bacta asserts that the Valentines have a driven ambition that gets them far, but that they close off vital parts of their life- he cites Rendezvous as the best bounty hunter and Tryst as the most wanted, but that this closes them off from many things. Rendezvous does not see this as a problem; Bacta does, because clones are the same way but don’t have a choice. Rendezvous advises that Bacta put down his real name on his upcoming bounty hunter license so he can’t be taken in during BHIKKE. The two chat and laugh. Lyn, Tryst, and Leenik are in a broom closet equidistant between the two restaurants of Tryst's dates. Tryst meets Lavali in a western-theme restaurant. Leenik poses as their waiter, “Geenik Leelo.” Lavali recognizes him from earlier that day, but realizes the eye patch is on the opposite side and gets embarrassed, thinking she was mistaken. Leenik accepts the apology and launches into a long tragic backstory for himself. Tryst tells him to stop and Lavali hears this warning; she realizes she was right and is very uncomfortable. Tryst smooths it over by saying he has not been on a date in over five years and that he begged his friend to help him on the date, but Leenik messed it all up. Tryst apologizes and says he really likes Lavali, asking if they can try at a different restaurant. They leave and go to the other restaurant, where Tryst is supposed to meet Tubaik. Tryst has a short conference with Lyn and Leenik in the closet, telling them of the changes to the plan. Leneik reveals that he is still actually waiting tables in the western restaurant. Tryst meet Tubaik at the bar of the nice restaurant. The smuggler orders them two drinks, quipping "good things come in two." Their server, secretly Sneak, seats them at a table on side of a giant aquairum; Lavali is seated on the opposide side. Sneak spills a bread basket onto Tryst and “Cinnamon” excuses herself to clean up. Tryst goes to the closet, where it appears Lyn and Leenik are discussing Leenik’s desire to kiss Tryst again. Tryst doesn’t hear this, and changes for his date with Lavali; he is having a great time. Lyn cautions him to focus on getting Tubaik to set up the drop. Tryst returns to Lavali with his outfit slightly changed from before. He says that nice restaurants change your outfit to suit to the surroundings and Lavali, not having been to a nice place before, believes him. Tryst orders pears and dry wine for the two of them as a starter course, quipping “good things come in pears.” Lavali gets pears on her face, and Tryst uses his sleeve to wipe it away. He excuses himself to visit the “restaurant tailor” to clean up. Back at Tubaik’s table, Sneak spills water on Tryst. Tryst excuses himself and returns to the closet. In the closet, Lyn has been knocked unconscious and Aava Arek is sitting calmly, dressed in Tryst’s Lavali date clothes (his typical smuggling getup). Trivia *Lontrice is given as the cousin of Dontrice, but from context it's clear the players are actually thinking of the shopkeeper of "Guns Guns Guns 2." *This episode features a "Bosq to Basics," where the question is answered: is Bosq cool with the crew of the Mynock? (Yes.) *Tryst initially orders two Cosmonauts, but Sneak doesn't know how to make it so he brings them two Nautolan Life days. See Campaign:Food and Beverages! *In this episode, it's stated that Tryst's kimono preference started with his sisters. *In the "Dear Mynock" for this episode, it's stated that Leenik reads Tamlin his romance novels (and journal), leaving nothing out. This is later cemented in actual kanan.